


Singapore prep. Sauna. 50 degrees.

by sweetpeapoppy



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:32:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeapoppy/pseuds/sweetpeapoppy
Summary: Mitch sees that video several times, and once in real life.





	Singapore prep. Sauna. 50 degrees.

**Author's Note:**

> Aforementioned video: [Singapore Sauna](http://sweetpeapoppy.tumblr.com/post/165228611199)

He had the app all ready to go. Tapping in his username, he saved the video. It was pure wank material at its best. He knew what was coming, Carlos cycling in a sauna, he knew he wouldn’t be able to resist showing his body off. That gorgeous ripple of muscle over his stomach had his tongue swiping over his lips, the sheen of sweat that highlighted everything, then the way his mouth opened a little. It was indecent.

He went through such a shy stage, where he didn’t want to show off at all, he still kept the baggy jumpers, but he’d discovered the tightest of skinny jeans. He used to try and not to look, but with leaving GP2, his chances were now limited even though they both lived in London. Carlos rightly had Formula One fawning all over him.

Letting the video loop over and over, he glimpsed the contrast between his tanned thighs and white shorts, it made Mitch wonder how sheer they would get in the heat. Maybe if he wasn’t wearing anything underneath then a bottle of spilled water would be fun. Mitch wondered if he always wore white on purpose, to make other people look, it certainly had him making several attempts to pause the short video to catch an outline.

“Lame.” Mitch huffed, it was too blurry to see anything.

_Ur lame x_

Being a race weekend, a reply was unlikely for hours, if at all. He had hinted that something big was on the horizon, so Mitch didn’t think too much of it and went off to do some training of his own.

\- SO rude!!!

_u were wearing shorts :P_

\- ???

Mitch was a little hesitant to remind Carlos, if he wasn’t giving it a second thought, then he wondered if it would make him seem desperate. They had a on and off thing, mainly off, mainly shagging when they were bored and lonely.

_Sauna…_

The first message to pop up was a blushing emoji which was then followed by words.

\- You like?

_Course! U kno how sexy u are_

\- Am not! 

_Are. Made me hot_

\- Hot or hard? 

_Both ;)_

It was the way his mouth opened, it reminded him so much of when he was riding him, just before he tipped his head back, he would let his mouth go slack. His lips would part, then the tip of his tongue would swipe over his full lower lip. 

Mitch was so unafraid to say how he felt, text or whispered filthily in his ear, he was so open with his sexuality, not afraid to get what he wanted. Carlos wished he could be more like him, just a bit braver. More honest. 

\- Even when you do not see all? x 

_Ur that sexy Chili x_

__

__

______\- Wonder what it makes your feel when I take it all off? ;) x_ _ _ _ _ _

_______U show me, I show you x_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a bit of a wait for a reply, but Mitch knew not to read anything into it, Carlos was a little flighty when he got a bit forward, when he pushed, Carlos always took a step back before he got there on his own time. If it was too much he would say, which Mitch was impressed by and thankful for._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Promise not to tell anyone?_ _ _ _ _ _

_______Promise_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Do I suit it?_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carlos had sent himself a selfie wearing a Renault tee shirt, the yellow looking so good against his skin. There was a twinge of jealousy, it was natural, he had dreamt of becoming a Formula One driver since he was little, having his name associated with the biggest sport in the world. But Carlos deserved it. He deserved the world._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Better than anyone else x_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______He felt touched by Mitch’s words because he knew he meant them, even though Carlos was aware they would hurt him to say them. He knew the struggle he’d been through to make it through the feeder series, and the disappointment he faced when Formula One slipped away. Formula E wasn’t enough racing for him, he was frustrated with the lack of races, the jibes at it not being being proper racing._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Gracias xx_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mitch was typing out a reply when Carlos beat him to it, using a mirror to capture the reflection, he had pushed up his shirt to expose a little of his stomach. He loved the dark hair covering his abs and chest, he kept himself waxed, but loved that about Carlos, his legs and crotch too._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Chili <3_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______Through came another, the shirt almost off, his face relaxed, his lower lip being gently bitten. It was so sexual, his heated gaze was centred on him through the screen. He was topless in the next one, his skinny jeans pushed indecently low._ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Are not playing? ;) x_ _ _ _ _ _

______It didn’t take long for Mitch to catch up, he was confident in his body, utterly unashamed when he slowly took his clothes off on video. His camera set up to make it feel intimate even though it was daylight. Watching it again made Carlos wish they were closer._ _ _ _ _ _

_______Playing fair? x_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______\- Very xxx_ _ _ _ _ _

______Once the cars were on the track Mitch didn’t expect to hear from him at all, and wasn’t surprised when he didn’t._ _ _ _ _ _

_______YOU FUCKING LEGEND!!!_ _ _ _ _ _ _

______He was surprised with how overwhelmed he felt when he watched Carlos cross the line in fourth, after the announcement for Renault, the result was so perfectly timed. He was that great, nobody could deny it. There was no reply, but he chuckled at the reports that Carlos had asked to change his flights to celebrate. There were perks to drunk Carlos._ _ _ _ _ _

______Photos. Lots of them._ _ _ _ _ _

______He was back at his hotel room and naked. Laying out on his bed, legs spread, his hand suggestively low. Sat sipping at a cup of coffee down the street, Mitch made sure to angle his phone away to keep it private, just in case. Typical he had to be out in public._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Holaaa.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was no mistaking how drunk he was on the screen, slurring his words a little in a husky voice, he was being treated to a video call. “Hey champ.” Plugging his headphones in, he scooted closer to the wall so only he could see the screen._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wish you were here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Keep your voice down,” Mitch whispered kindly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Wish you were right here.” Running a hand over his chest, he passed his fingers over his nipples before going down his stomach._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh Chili.” He was holding his phone over him as he spread over the bed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Am drunk.” His brain felt like it was whooshing around._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah you are.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are so nice.” Mitch’s voice sounded so soft and kind._ _ _ _ _ _

______It wasn’t long before the screen went dark as it fell to his chest, what he would do to be curled around his body, nuzzling in close to share silly kisses. Even if it didn’t go any further. _Oh no._ That wasn’t the sort of thought he was allowed to have. _Shit.__ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Not hungover then?” Carlos was on his doorstep looking gorgeous, he’d just run his fingers through his hair, so a little bit had flopped over his face._ _ _ _ _ _

______“No. Can I come in?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Course.” Stepping aside, he timed a breath to catch his cologne. “Congrats for the Renault seat, it’s about time you know, you’d be wasted in Toro Rosso for another year.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is a factory seat.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh huh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Will both be in one next year, you beat me to it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Huh, guess I did.” He shrugged as he followed Carlos through his apartment. It really tried to be proud of being a Jaguar driver, but there was a part of Mitch that judged himself for not quite making it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“You did,” Carlos replied firmly as he closed the gap between them, brushing a hand through his hair, he kissed him gently. “You have been signed for next year, no?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, announcing it on friday.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is such good news, and it smart of them.” He didn’t look particularly excited though. “Mitch?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m good, just a bit tired.” Shrugging it off again, he went to make a drink for them both, but Carlos had a hold of him._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Then we should celebrate.” Dragging him off to his bedroom, Carlos nimbly stripped Mitch of his top before both of his hands were stopped at his jeans. “Talk to me.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______He couldn’t tell him the truth. “Just want it.” He so nearly added the ‘slow’ he was desperate for. He craved tenderness, careful hands, and soft gazes._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Okay.” Something was up with him, but they didn’t do deep emotions. But he could push deep into him, he could make Mitch moan and cry out as his fingers dug into his biceps. His nails biting into his skin. It wasn’t what he was looking for, neither of them were enjoying it._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nooo, Chili, carry on.” He was pulling out, taking his hands back._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Is not good.” Sitting back he knew Mitch agreed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Fuck you.” Scrambling some clothes together, Mitch dressed in a rush and fled his apartment. Carlos had to know._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______“You disappeared on me.” Carlos had a pretty good grasp on Mitch’s training schedule from all the time they’d spent together in London. He also knew that when things were stressful Mitch prefered to run it out._ _ _ _ _ _

______He’d caught him running, and despite wanting to avoid him, Mitch slowed when he saw Carlos ahead. “I…” The park was dead, it was early and freezing cold, he expected to be left alone._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______The mist made him feel like they were only people on earth, he could lie and make up some excuse, or he could he confess and see what happened. “I...I have feelings for you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Mitch was quiet and reserved, he wasn’t Mitch at all. “Oh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah. Exactly.” Mitch shook his head with a huff. “I probably should have said something.” Scratching the back of his neck, he glanced up at Carlos expectantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Panic set in immediately and he scrambled for words, any words.“Sorry for ruining it, the sex was bloody good though,” he chucked. “But I wanted more, I wanted it to be slow and...um...yeah.” He was such an idiot._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We can’t...I mean…” Mitch had never come across as sentimental._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I know, probably should have done it better, but I just wanted you to hold me and make...uh...love.” Even though the winter air was biting at his skin, his body felt hot at the truth escaping. “Shit, Chili, I’m sorry, you’ve got Renault stuff going on.” Waving Carlos off, he began to walk home._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are so cold.” Dragging Mitch back, he pulled him into a hug, Carlos squeezed him tightly. “I want to warm you up.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Carlos.” Falling into the hug, he wrapped his arms around him and buried his face in Carlos’ scarf. “Mmm.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“These feelings?” He had to find out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh god, Carlos, let’s not, ey?” Pulling away, Mitch slowly walked off again. “I know nothing could happen.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why not?” Even though there wasn’t a soul about, they were both keeping their voices down._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Come off it, we’d get found out, our teams would freak, the fans too.” Even though he’d dressed to run in the weather, now he’d stopped, Mitch was starting to cool down. “Brrr.” Rubbing his uppers arms, all Mitch wanted to do was run home and jump in the shower._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Here.” Winding the scarf around Mitch’s neck he spied the way his eyes closed a little longer when it went over his nose. “Mmm, si, is hard, but not the only ones I think.” There was no way they could be the only ones hiding in the paddock._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Two different series with no overlap,” Mitch said sadly before they wandered back together, the early hour giving them some space to do it in silence. They stayed close, but not too close, and by the time they got back to Mitch’s the tension was palpable._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Are so cold.” Rubbing Mitch’s back as the door shut behind them, he felt the dampness on his clothes was cool. “Must get warm.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Shame there isn’t a sauna hand,” he huffed a shirt laugh whilst peeling his jacket and top off. Mitch paused for a moment, wondering if there was anything he could say to take them back to blissful ignorance._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Mitch?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Don’t, let’s forget it, huh? Back to no-strings sex and sexting.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“But you don’t want that really, do you? I don’t, not now.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Great.” Struggling out of his leggings and shorts, Mitch flung them into his bedroom before slamming the bathroom door behind him. He was such an idiot, there was no need to have told Carlos the truth at all, especially as a relationship was always going to be impossible._ _ _ _ _ _

______Pacing about for a few moments, Carlos walked into the bathroom without knocking, without thinking. “Oh.” He was sat with his head in his hands on the edge of the bathtub in his boxers._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Sorry for ruining it.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Have no ruined anything, your feelings are not alone.” With Mitch looking up at his words, Carlos bent down to kiss the smile back onto his lips. “Now we get you warm.” The shower was obvious, but reaching over to the taps, he chose a bath for them instead._ _ _ _ _ _

______\---_ _ _ _ _ _

______“We’re gonna get caught,” Mitch panted heavily as Carlos pressed him against the wooden wall._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Won’t,” Carlos argued back as he kissed him, licking into his mouth to make Mitch groan._ _ _ _ _ _

______It had supposed to had been a dual heat training session, just grinding out the miles in a small sauna room, pumping music, concentration. Wearing white on purpose, Mitch peeled off the top part of his suit to expose his chest, making pleased little hums to catch Carlos’ attention. And when Carlos squeezed himself to reciprocate, he hadn wasn’t alone for long at all, Mitch was right there, pushing his hand under the Lycra._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Will!” The heat of the wooden slats felt like it was burning as Carlos pushed him against them, his hands roaming freely over his body, teasing and playing with him until he was struggling to catch his breath. “Chili.” The hand around his cock, the heat, the closeness, it was making his head spin a little. “Oh god, oh fuck, wanna ride you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Spreading a towel over the short bench, Carlos sat down before Mitch eagerly sat astride his legs, grinding together, they shared messy kisses and hands stroking through hair, tugging playfully._ _ _ _ _ _

______With Carlos was pushing into him deeply, he barely had the ability to form words in the heat. But he could roll his hips as he rode Carlos’ cock, angling his body to have him hit the perfect spot, cradling Carlos’ head in his hands, Mitch leaned back in for a rushed kiss. “So close.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carlos grunted in reply as he teased the head of Mitch’s cock, feeling him clench instantly, then squirm in his lap as he slowly stroked him. “Thought you want to ride?” He smirked and Mitch rose to the challenge, with arms around his neck, Mitch lifted him up and sat down in a perfect rhythm. Having Mitch whisper filthy things against his ear had Carlos moaning along with him, and holding him tight around his waist with one arm, he clung on as he continued to work his cock. And when Mitch sat down heavily and began to swirl his hips around, he knew he was close because he went quiet too, hot breaths on his neck, breathy whimpers, fingers digging into his skin. “Mitchy.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Want...need...you.” Clinging on tightly, Mitch fell into Carlos’ body and cried out as their climax flew through him, even though it was hot in the room he shuddered at the sensations. Hands swept over his back, long soothing sweeps, as he revelled in the aftershocks. “Chili.” He was being held so lovingly._ _ _ _ _ _

______The way Mitch had relaxed on him had staved off his own orgasm, but he wasn’t left waiting for too long._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Have not forgotten about you.” With a chaste kiss, Mitch carefully sat up, feeling the loss and not liking it. “Hmpf.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Carlos smiled a little at how put out Mitch seem to be out of his lap, and seeing he was going to kneel down, he reached for a towel for him to kneel on, and helped peel the condom off. “Ohhhh.” His mouth was sinful, wet hot heat, humming around his cock, fingers teasing behind his balls just the way he liked. “Si, si, si.” Holding him in place, Carlos gripped his hair and had him moaning constantly._ _ _ _ _ _

______Making sure to glance up as Carlos came in his mouth, Mitch took it all in, the sound of his pleasure, the way he was chewing on his lip, the hand taut in his hair. He loved being like this._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Uh!” Mitch had licked over the head of his cock with such a dirty smirk, Carlos couldn’t help but lean over to kiss him. Not the usual lazy kisses they would share in bed, creating intimacy that would stretch into the following hours._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Now we will get caught if we stay like this.” Pulling Mitch back onto his feet they made each other presentable again._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I think the heart rate monitors might give us away actually.” Mitch looked down before zipping up his Lycra top. They were stuck fast to their skin, and knowing they combed through the data afterwards, it would be hard to find an excuse for a sudden spike in heart rate._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I can see it now, oh yes I was having very hot sex with my boyfriend…”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“It was hot, wasn’t it?” With a final kiss, they climbed back onto bikes and finished their sessions. “It counts as cardio anyway!”_ _ _ _ _ _

______They were still giggling when their trainers knocked on the door. “Glad you’re enjoying it lads.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Yeah, every second.” Mitch beamed._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Si, is going to get me my first win.” Singapore was going to be another great race._ _ _ _ _ _

______“First time for everything I guess.” Heat training was never a favourite, and the following laughter as they shut the door added to the puzzle._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Whatever works, hey?”_ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
